championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthus Menethil
Name: Arthus Menethil Homeworld: "Noble" Occupation: Shemale What you were Told: He's 15 and is 6 ft tall, and weighs 120 Kg... Somehow. His skin, hair and eyes are all gold, so he's basically impossible to lose in a crowd, which may or may not be a good thing. Loves being mauled by maggot people as well as running away like a bitch when he's sees fire, despite wielding a flamer. Also a greedy penny-pincher What you were not told: Always a faggot, Arthus "Faget" Menethil lived an extravagant life with scandalous orgies and unfair biased rumours concerning his starting 3 corruption points. He started his life on the distant planet of Noble, a paradise world appropriately named for its indulgent (heretical) and prosperous people. Located far from Terra, Noble enjoys the avoiding the eye of the Inquisition as well as protection from several "trading" (child sex slavers) companies, acting as a neutral benefactor to all parties involved. The planet has been under the suspicion of the Imperium for many centuries, the people are always found wanting, and harm seems to mysteriously avoid its rich plunder and abundance of free living area. Peasants of the hive worlds mutter of dark pacts, whining of the unnatural favour that seems to persist over the paradise world. Those that mutter too loudly are silenced through holy flame, as the (Corrupt) Ecclesiarchy in particular holds patronage to the scarcely heard of world of high birth (rates). Born in a sweeping villa, delivered by the highest grade of medical servitors, to softly played piano music; Arthus' entrance to this world was as refined as his childhood. The first born of the obese Menethil family, one of three great families vying for dominance on Noble, Arthus enjoyed immense privileges of cake, even for someone of his station. Showing enormous promise "constitution" from an early age, Arthus shined with golden promise, exhibiting the same abilities, passion, intellect, and handsome golden visage that previous Menethils had prized for generations (though to be fair, he had a great deal of help from Pope Longshlong). Easily admitted into the church, Arthus blew through his studies with a grace befitting few in history, everything seemed to come as a breeze for this golden fat. As his final test, he was given a monumental task, to leave his "blessed" homeworld and venture forth into a future of heresy. All Menethils were savy of the cruel world outside, and some hardship was necessary in order to understand the plight of those that they controlled. Some Menethils had even perished on this journey, however, as the family was very fruitful the tradition simply moved to the next, more suitable heir. Given a modest income to cover essential "necessities", Arthus was expected to fend for himself. Transferred to a ordinary church to begin his journey, Arthus integrated himself flawlessly in the ecclesiarchial system before arranging his selection by our favourite Inquisitor. His charm is a golden ring, camouflaged perfectly by his natural skin tone. His perfect skin has been tarnished, however, by one giant scar given to him by Soogfrood. Also lost his one fate point. The two events are directly related. Personality: Charming, helpful*, kind of heart, zealous in his duties. He dislikes orders but will gladly undertake tasks that benefit the party (OPEN WIDE FAGGOT ~ Siegfried). Always looks for ways to supplement his wealth, and immeasurably keen to recruit followers and allies to rebuild his denied kingdom. Believes strongly in formality and etiquette, spreading the word of his multiple Gods (Not the empra), and dislikes the use of intimidation or threats for personal gain. Now a female *Can't fight for shit (he uses a flamer on things already on fire) Character Sheet InfoCareer Path: Hierophant Rank: 9 Age: 15 Quirk: FAT Height: 6 ft Weight: 145Kg Eye colour: Gold Skin: Gold Build: Fit/Fat Hair Colour: Gold Category:Hendrik Category:40K Category:Dark Heresy